


Defence Against Defence Teachers III

by Alisanne



Series: Defence Against Defence Teachers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #547: Snape and Remus Lupin.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Defence Against Defence Teachers III

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #547: Snape and Remus Lupin.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Defence Against Defence Teachers III

~

“ _Lupin_ is the new Defence teacher?” Severus spoke from behind gritted teeth. “You know our history! How could you ask this of me?”

Dumbledore sighed. “I’m afraid I’m not asking you. I’m informing you of my choice.” 

Severus stared at him. “Then why am I here, Headmaster?” he asked, voice cold. 

Dumbledore winced. “Due to his condition, he’ll require your assistance.” 

“You want me to brew his Wolfsbane.” Severus shook his head. “You know, if I’d known you were considering him for the position, I would have offered to teach Defence myself.”

“I may yet need you in that capacity.” 

~

To Severus’ chagrin, Lupin proved an adequate teacher. Even Slytherins liked him. _Just shows the incompetence of the last few Defence teachers._

But, somehow, Lupin managed a combination of competence and approachability that Severus envied. Although he knew something would happen. It always did. 

When Black escaped Azkaban, Severus voiced his suspicions.“How convenient that Black manages to escape the year Lupin starts teaching Defence.” 

Dumbledore frowned. “Remus was as devastated as you when the Potters died, Severus. To suggest otherwise is unseemly.” 

Severus snorted. Unseemly or not, he knew Lupin was in cahoots with Black. _Now to prove it._

~

“Thanks, Severus.” Lupin swallowed the Wolfsbane before handing back the goblet. 

Severus didn’t say a word. Turning on his heel, he started for the door. His spying had yielded nothing; Lupin was innocent. Mentally, Severus snorted. _Of plotting to kill Potter, anyway._

“Severus...a moment.” 

Severus froze. “What?” 

“We really should talk. Things remain...uncomfortable between us.” 

Irate, Severus turned to face him. “Perhaps because you tried to kill me?! I imagine that has something to do with it.” 

Lupin sighed. “Please?” 

Severus sneered. “That’s what I said before you almost mauled me,” he snapped, slamming out of the room. 

~

When Dumbledore broke news to the staff that Black had breached the castle, Severus turned to stare at Lupin, who met his gaze fearlessly. Legilimency at such distance was difficult, however. 

“He’s not involved, Severus,” said Dumbledore when Severus went to him.

“You can’t _know_ ,” asked Severus. “Perhaps if a Legilimens examined him--”

“You want to read my thoughts?” 

Both Severus and Dumbledore jumped as Lupin walked into Dumbledore’s office. 

Dumbledore sighed. “No one suspects that you’re involved, Remus--”

“He does.” Lupin nodded at Severus. 

Severus hummed. “Indeed I do.” 

“Then I’ll do it.” Lupin sat. “Go ahead, then. Look.” 

~

Despite examining Lupin’s memories, which revealed no subterfuge, Severus remained suspicious, but stopped discussing it. Minerva supported Lupin, since he was of her House, and the other professors all had a collegial relationship with him. 

Severus could do nothing directly, but did derive much satisfaction from the oblique hints he dropped here and there as to the nature of Lupin’s condition. _Granger’s bright,_ he thought as he set the essay on werewolves. _She’ll get it. And perhaps she’ll take care of it._

She didn’t, however, and so it was that Severus ended up setting a subtle tracing spell on Lupin.

~

“Irresponsible idiot--” Severus muttered, following the pull of the tracing spell. He’d known Lupin would miss his Wolfsbane one day. “What a moron--” 

After slipping under the Whomping Willow, Severus followed the path to the Shack. The walk brought back bad memories, and he was shaky when he arrived. 

Hearing shouting, he crept closer to listen. 

“...waited twelve years!” 

_Aha! He is in cahoots with Black_!

“...all right, Sirius, you can kill him,” said Lupin. “But Harry deserves to know why.” 

Severus frowned. _This really was about Potter_? Shaking his head, Severus tuned them out, preparing to attack. _At last_!

~

“Vengeance,” purred Severus, fondling Lupin’s wand, “is sweet.” 

Disarming him had been child’s play. 

Ignoring Lupin, he focussed on Black. “And you. How stupid of you to come here. Well, no matter. Once the authorities arrive, that will be the end.” He hummed. “I’ve heard the Dementor’s Kiss is unbearable. You’ll be able to tell us soon.” He laughed coldly. “If you retain the capacity for speech.”

“Sir, wait--”

“Shut up, Potter.” Severus gestured with his wand. “Let’s go, Black.”

When the hex came, Severus wasn’t prepared, and as he lost consciousness he heard Potter say, “Right, tell me everything--”

~

When Severus emerged from the Shack, it was night; the full moon in the sky. Incredibly, Potter and friends were still there. Severus bellowed, lurching towards them. “You’ll be in detention the rest of your lives--!” 

Granger’s scream made Severus spin, instinctively spreading his arms to shelter them. “Lupin--” he breathed. 

It was the creature from his nightmares, only worse. It raised its paw, its claws sweeping towards Severus’ face when--

Severus gaped as a black dog attacked it. And when it ran off into the forrest, the dog became Black. Severus exhaled. “Right,” he said. “Let’s get this sorted.” 

~

“You actually believe Potter’s nonsensical story?” Severus asked. 

Dumbledore hummed. “It’s plausible. And now that we know Sybill predicted Pettigrew’s return--” 

Severus snorted. “She routinely predicts my death.” 

“Everyone dies.” 

Severus huffed. “Anyway, Black was convicted.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Our justice system isn’t infallible.” 

Severus paused. “I suppose not.” 

“By the way, Remus is leaving.” 

Severus eyed the collection of Howlers on Dumbledore’s desk. “Indeed.” 

Dumbledore hummed. “I believe you expressed interest--” 

Severus rose. “That offer’s rescinded.” 

“I thought it might be.” Reaching gingerly for a Howler, Dumbledore sighed. “Have you considered being headmaster?” 

Severus’ laughter almost drowned out the Howler.

~


End file.
